Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are produced from cased wellbores intersecting one or more hydrocarbon reservoirs in a formation. These hydrocarbons flow into the wellbore through perforations in the cased wellbore. A number of wellbore tubulars may be used in a wellbore in addition to casing. Such tubulars including liners, production tubing, and drill pipe. In some situations, it may be desirable to sever a portion of a wellbore tubular. For example, a drill pipe may become stuck in a wellbore. Removal of the drill pipe may require cutting the drill pipe into two sections. In another example, pipe may need to cut during well abandonment.
The present disclosure addresses the continuing need for perforators useful for subsurface operations that may take place during the construction, completion, workover, and/or de-commissioning of a well.